Craft lanterns are a type of decorative lamp. Due to the rapid development of technology, the market is also constantly evolving with a variety of lanterns available. Despite the variety of lanterns in the market there are still some shortcomings, such as:
1. The interior of a traditional handicraft lantern cannot move. A less than satisfactory viewing effect makes it dull and reduces its decorative value as an ornamental handicraft.
2. Traditional handicraft lanterns contain some liquid, which will leak when the sealing is poor.
Thus, I have proposed the interior rotating structure of a handicraft lantern as a solution for the aforementioned problems.